


Escape from The Empire

by Scharren



Series: Timelines [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharren/pseuds/Scharren
Summary: For as long as anyone cares to remember, the Xevian Empire has been the dominant power in the known galaxy, ruling in consideration of its residents.One day, when a new king came into power, the Empire was transformed into a dictatorial state, with the king and queen acting in their own interests, their power and laws being unquestioned, for anyone who complains is put to death.But what happens when a member of the royal family itself disagrees with the new government?





	Escape from The Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is probably not going to be too terribly long, and I hope to actually get this done at some point.  
> The point of this is mostly just to establish this entire story, setting up the characters and places and what-not.  
> I'll try to avoid flat out explanations of everything but sometimes I might have to just explain it all at once.  
> With that out of the way, enjoy!
> 
> For this chapter, all the thoughts are from Skarr's POV, and the rest is 3rd person, though that would be obvious (I would hope)

\---Neu Berlin 1918, Rosenburg castle---

The halls of the castle that housed the royal family were quiet, as most were asleep. Of course, Skarr Rosenfeld, the teal-haired kid who his family didn't really like much was still up, thinking to himself.  
He had just been Trying to come up with a way to reduce noise coming into his room (because sis older brother Michael liked to test explosives at random times), when a thought that would change history came into his head?  
'Just how many people have died because of my family again?'  
Lifting his head from his desk and opening his laptop, he searched the government records and began looking for a number.  
'I mean, I know we've been responsible for a good amount, but I don't know what that one guy's deal was yesterday'

'Go back to your damn place in hell, you monster!'. Skarr remembered those words he heard someone yell at his father yesterday.

Looking back at his screen he had gotten his answer.  
95.2 Million.

Skarr's eyes widened.  
'How could my family have done this? Why would they allow this to happen? Grandpa never imprisoned anyone without a good reason, let alone killed them!' He thought to himself as he read through some other records in the government archives.  
'I need to get out of here. My family already doesn't like me and my younger brother knowing how they rule, if they find out I know how many have died, they'll kill me for sure.'  
Closing his laptop, Skarr packed all the things he would need for an extended trip away form home. He froze for a moment, but remembered that he owned a ship that was hyper drive equipped.

After putting on his olive green trench coat, Skarr opened his door and began walking quietly through the castle hallways, Skarr took a hallway he'd never used to not be detected. It was devoid of doors, so he wouldn't have to worry about his family stepping out for a drink or something and running into him.  
He had just about reached an exit when he noticed a small box tucked away in a dusty corner. Deciding he had some extra time, Skarr decided to take a look at what was in it.

Moving closer to the box made the air go somewhat cold around Skarr, and eventually, when he got close enough, he heard a voice in his head whisper to him, 'You are the heir to the dark.'  
Opening the box, which was made of spruce and had a gold rim, revealed a black gem, resting on a pillow of teal silk.  
He was about to touch it, when suddenly a fly landed on it, and immediately, the fly ceased to exist.  
'Now, that, is a useful find.' Skarr said, remembering something he had been working on recently.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something move down the hallway he was in.  
Quickly pocketing the box with the gem in it, he hurried out of the doorway, and made his way to downtown Neu Berlin, where hopefully, his ship was still docked.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a shorter chapter than I intended, but alas, it is what it is.  
> Hopefully next chapter I can introduce some other characters properly, ideally the other 4 most important ones (can you guess from the list who those are?)  
> Might have already dropped a clue as to multiple elements already, btw.


End file.
